Quelle
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Continuation of Frame of the Heart. Now that Toya has finally realized what his heart truly desired and he knows that Aya will be waiting for him, what will he do to fix his life? What if someone tried to steal Aya away from him and her pushing him away?
1. Chapter 1 Q

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres. I do own the storyline and any character not related to the original anime. Any resemblance to any real-life person is purely coincidental and unintentional. The story is purely fictional.**

A/N: This is the sequel/ prequel of my story 'Frame of the Heart'. If you want to know the entire story, I suggest that you real that first before proceeding with chapter 1 of 'Quelle'. This is still an experimental thing so nothing is sure yet. If this clicks, maybe I'll continue. Oh yeah, 'Quelle" means same source and let's not expect that this fic would be as well-liked as its predecessor.

Chapter 1 Q

Toya took a final look and left. But then Aya called out. He turned and said nothing. He watched her as she ran towards him. When they were face to face, neither said nothing at first. "Why?" Aya just said. Toya then smiled and said, "Because you opened my eyes for me. Besides, if you saw what I did, you'll know everything. You're the one who told me that real art does not need words. Are you backing out now?" Aya just smiled. "What took you so long?" She just replied. Toya smiled at her and said, "It's better to be late than never. I-" "Don't say it. You have a lot of things to fix. I don't think we're both ready for it." Aya just said.

Toya just nodded. Aya just placed a hand on his cheek and said, "I'll wait for you." Toya smiled again. After sharing a sweet kiss, they parted with the hope that they will be together one day. They were just friends at that moment but maybe someday they'll take it to another level.

Aki and the others then joined her. "Why are you letting him go?" Chidori then said as they watched Toya disappear into the distance. "I'm not. We're still not ready but I've seen what is to be." Aya replied. "What does that mean?" Yuhi asked. Aki then answered for Aya, "Just look at the painting, man, and you'll find out." "Yeah. There are things that need no words." Aya just added.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Chidori asked. Aya just smiled and turned to them. She then said, "Finish the decorations for the festival. Now that the show is over, get a move on." Everyone just seemed to give a sigh. "I was hoping to rewind the scene but this time with me in it. Alas! Aya has gone far, far away from my grasp." Yuhi commented with much drama. Aya and Chidori couldn't help but laugh. Aki found himself laughing too as he slapped Yuhi's back hard. He then said, "Dream on man. Just spare us the mellow drama." Chidori and Aya just continued laughing. Yuhi just grinned. "You can't exactly blame me, bro. Your sister is such a rare find. If only you were a girl too-" "Like I said dream on. Even if I were a girl, I wouldn't go for a guy like you." Aki replied.

"Ouch. You know if your speech were as sleek as the way you look, girls and guys are going to be at your feet." Yuhi answered. "Sorry dude. I don't date men. Try hitting on someone else." Aki answered. "Nah, I don't date men, either. What's the use of my good looks and charms if I ended up with a man prettier than me." Besides, I like pretty girls." Yuhi said. "It's amazing how you haven't been caught by the police yet." Chidori commented. "Hey! I resent that!" Yuhi said as they all started laughing. "Give it up, Yuhi. You can't win with these two ganging up against you." Aya said. Yuhi then placed an arm around Aya's shoulder and said, "Does this mean you're my ally?" Aya smiled and shrugged his arm off. She then said, "Nope. I'm your worst nightmare. Come on. Let's get back to work." They all just went back to work as they continued to chat about stuff.

Later that night, Aya just allowed herself to fall back to her bed. She had a content smile as she laid back and watched the dancing of the different colored shapes from her night lamp on her ceiling. It had been a long, tiring day in school and then the encounter with Toya. Toya. His name brought this feeling inside of her that made her all warm and fuzzy. Her gaze then drifted to the painting he gave her. It wasn't like anything she'd seen before. It held so much emotion that Aya could feel what Toya was trying to say through the painting.

As if on cue, Aya's phone began to ring. Aya took it and saw Toya's name flashing. Aya smiled and took it. "Hey Toya. What's up?" Aya said as casual as she could. "Nothing really. I just wanted to hear your voice." He answered. "Uh-huh. That's something new. I haven't heard that before." Aya said. She heard Toya smirk on the other end. "Glad to hear that you haven't changed." He commented. Aya laughed a little and replied, "Why? Were you expecting me to?" "Of course not. If you did, I would have to ask what you did to Aya." "Haha. That's funny." Aya replied sarcastically. Toya laughed.

After a moment and things calmed down, Toya said, "Hey, I've been thinking and I'm failing miserably." "Why? Thinking not your strong suit?" Aya said. "Haha. Now that's funny." Toya replied sarcastically. "But seriously." He added. "Then it must be something big if you're stumped." Aya replied. "It is. I'm planning to confront my dad but I'm having trouble thinking of how." "Wow! That is big." Aya replied as she shifted in her bed. "You're seriously thinking of confronting your dad? No wonder you can't think of anything." She added.

"I've been thinking of painting him something. It gets hazy after that." Toya said. "So you're saying that you don't know what to paint?" "Got that right. He's always been hard to reach so I'm not sure if he will get the emotions I'll show through the painting." Aya just smiled. He may have understood what she had been trying to tell him since they first met but he still had far to go.

"Now I've had to ask, what have you done to Toya?" Aya said. "Aya." Toya replied, a little warning in his voice. "Seriously. The Toya I knew was always sure of himself, a little annoying but sure. He uses art to express himself and now he has learned how to apply his heart in his work as well. If you're asking me to inspire you on what to paint, then you are not Toya. A canvas is an extension of an artist's soul, heart and mind. If you want to convey a message to your dad, just be Toya and you'll be fine. Besides, he's your dad. Give him more credit than that even if it's almost next to impossible." Aya replied.

Toya seemed to reflect on Aya's words. He couldn't help but smile. That was why he loved her. She could see past him. She saw the truth that he had taught himself not to see. She always knew the exact words to make him think and reflect. She knew how to stir emotions deep inside of him that would lead him to feel better.

"You should seriously think about being a psychologist than an art critic." Toya commented which made Aya laugh. "And I told you that it's part of being a critic to understand the artist. I just know you that's all." She said. "You are truly a hard girl to understand, Aya Mikage." "Speak for yourself, Mr. Mysterious. You're the hard one to understand." "Hey listen, I will be having an art exhibit nest month." "Yeah I know." "Ok, how'd you know? I just told you." "Ok genius, I told you. I come from a family of art critics. Getting me so far?" "Wait! Don't tell me your parents are the ones coming, are they?" "Close but no." "Then who is it then?" "My grandfather." Toya was a little dumbfounded. Aya's grandfather was the most famous art critic in the industry. All notable artists valued his criticism. Now Toya understood where Aya inherited her talent.

"Hello? Toya? Are you still there?" Came Aya's voice. "Yeah. Sorry. Talk about pressure. Your grandfather would be really coming? Right." Aya couldn't help but laugh. "Chill, Toya. Just do your best and you'll survive I promise. If you don't, I will crucify you myself." "That's a reassuring thought." Toya replied sarcastically. Aya just giggled a little and replied gently, "Just do your best, Toya. That's the only thing you can really do." "I will keep that in mind." Toya replied. "I'll call you tomorrow then? I know you're tired and well, I better face my dad sooner or later." He then added. Aya smiled and said, "Ok. Good night, Toya, and good luck." "Thanks, Aya. Good night to you too." Toya said as they both hang up.

Over the next few days, everybody became really busy. With the festival on the works and Toya's upcoming art exhibit, everyone was up and about doing all necessary preparations. Toya dropped by during the cherry blossom festival upon the invitation of Aya and Aki.

It was just a sense of relief just hanging around. Everybody was just enjoying themselves and having a good time. Aya and the gang just happened to come across Kojiro, Aya's almost first boy friend. Everyone's face just sank when they saw him. He just smiled and walked towards them. He then introduced himself to Toya, "Hey. I'm Kojiro. You're Toya, right? The famous artist?" "Yeah I guess you can say that. Nice meeting you, Kojiro." Toya said as the others were just silent. He then looked at Aya and smiled. She remained her usual self. "It's nice to see you are doing well. Are you two together?" Kojiro asked. Aya at first didn't say anything as Aki stepped forward and said, "It's none of your business. Why are you here anyway?" Kojiro just smiled and said, "Well if you must know, I transferred back here." "Just stay away from-" "Aki." Aya suddenly said as her brother looked at her. She never changed expression as she said, "Save your breath. Let him be. It's not worth it." She then looked at Kojiro an said, "Welcome back but don't expect things to be as they were. Things are very different now." Aya didn't wait for him to answer as she excused herself and left. The others just watched her go as Kojiro left as well.

"What was that about?" Toya asked. "Right now, it's better if you don't know, Toya. Trust me." Aki said. They then hurried to catch up with Aya.

(to be continued…)

Well, here goes the continuation of Frame of the Heart. I'm still not sure about continuing this because it's been since I finished Frame of the Heart and well, it's really weird in a way. Please do review. If this fic clicks, then maybe I will continue on. Thanks.

Michiko


	2. Chapter 2 U

Chapter 2 U

Aya kept tossing and turning in bed. Her mind seemed to not come at ease. Learning that Kojiro was back and he has started trying to get on her good side again was really driving her crazy, more than she would like to admit. Her phone continued ringing at the bedside table. She knew it was Toya calling. She had started to push him away after the incident at the festival so that he won't get mixed up in her mess that she thought had long been over. Maybe it was unfair but Aya knew Toya didn't need that drama. He was able to confront his father and he was also preparing his paintings for his upcoming art exhibit in less than a month. He already had enough things in his hands. The least Aya wanted was to serve her problems on him too.

Aya let her phone ring as she closed her eyes. She tried to shut off everything around her, the noise, the movement, the feelings. She just wanted to be alone. It was proving to be a difficult task. Her phone suddenly stopped ringing. Aya opened her eyes and looked at the direction of her phone. The guilt she was feeling started to be a little overwhelming. She couldn't help tearing up. She allowed the tears to flow and cried in silence. She had learned to love again and now she was pushing him away because her past hasn't settled yet.

Flashback

A few months back, Aya was just like any other girl in high school. Her brother, Aki, was one of the most popular guys in school given his good looks and athletic personality. Playing in a band didn't hurt too. Aya, in her own right, was a little popular being Aki's twin and her being out-going personality. Having a very pretty face was a major bonus too.

Kojiro was in the school's basket ball varsity team. Her was good looking in his own right. He was a typical high school guy. He never did intend to hurt Aya. In fact, he really was taken in by her. He really liked her.

But one night, a few friends had suggested to Kojiro, "Hey! Why don't you just court her?" "Yeah. We know you really like Aya. Just go for it, man!" One said. Kojiro just smirked. "What's stopping you, anyway?" One asked. Kojiro smirked again and said, "Nothing. It's just I want it to be perfect." His friends started laughing. "Perfect? Ok lover boy, what's perfect?" One asked. "Perfect. You know, she's my girl friend and all." Kojiro just said as both friends started laughing again. "Just court her already to let it all be 'perfect'. Geez. Make her your girl friend already." One said.

"If you ask me I think you're chicken." Another said. "Hey!" Kojiro replied. "Come to think of it, I think you're chicken for not courting her already." The other said. Kojiro then said, "Hey, I'm not chicken. I can have any girl I like just like that. Girls are at my feet." "Then prove it." "Yeah, prove it. Ok lover boy, if you say that you can have any girl that you want, court Aya Mikage. Make her fall in love with you. Make her your girl friend." Kojiro said nothing. "Then to prove your point, try and court another girl and make her fall too. Then choose Aya if you want." "Do we have a deal?" Another said. Kojiro said nothing. He knew it was going to be a mean trick. But his pride was on the line. "Come on. It's just a simple bet between us friends. No one needs to know. Besides, it's just a bet, no big deal. If you win, we will treat you to lunch a month each. If we win, you treat us to lunch for two months. Deal?" Kojiro was still a little apprehensive but he knew his friends would have the license to ridicule him if he didn't do it so he agreed.

The next day, Kojiro started to make his move towards Aya. He tried to be sleek and a gentleman, smiling a lot at her, 'coincidental' bumps along the corridor. Aya already had a crush on him and was really feeling all fuzzy inside that Kojiro had started noticing her. Kojiro had asked her out after school. Aya would decline at first, playing hard to get. But soon, she finally agreed to go out with him. When they went out for the first time, both were noticeable awkward with the entire idea, not knowing what to do or what to possibly say to the other. But pretty soon, it did mellow down. Kojiro would ask Aya to come and watch him during his basket ball games which Aya did go to. While playing, he would glance at her and smile.

Friends close to the two started pushing them together. The courtship was something that brought happiness in both of them that they would rather not admit openly. To Kojiro, it didn't exactly feel like a bet. He had actually forgotten about it. He had wanted to court her and have her as a girl friend for a long time that it almost seemed natural that they were ending up together.

Everything seemed to be going well until one afternoon. Kojiro had just finished basketball practice and Aya wanted to surprise him as she finished early and headed to the gym. Kojiro's friends were with him as they were talking. "Hey Kojiro, you and Aya seem to have become really close." One commented. Kojiro just smirked and said nothing. "It's great, man. She really is something." Another said. Kojiro just continued to say nothing as he fixed his stuff to leave. "Well, it looks like Kojiro is winning the bet." His friend who had proposed the bet said. "What bet?" Another teammate asked as he too was fixing some stuff. "Kojiro said that he could have any girl he wanted. So we bet him that he should court Aya and make her his girl friend. And to prove his point, he's going to court another girl so silence us once and for all in the fact that girls are at his feet." He said. Kojiro said nothing. He wasn't smirking anymore. He had forgotten about the bet. He really did like Aya. He planned on just quitting the bet and treating his friends to lunch. How could he have known that Aya heard everything?

"Aya? What are you doing here?" One member of the basketball team said as he came from the locket room and was planning to head to where his other teammates were. All of them looked at their direction by the corner. They didn't know that Aya was there. Aya said nothing as she quickly dashed off to leave. Upon realizing what happened, Kojiro quickly ran after her. He called out to her but she wouldn't turn back or look at him. Kojiro cursed himself for letting it happen.

Kojiro caught up to her and held her arm to make her face him. "Aya, it's not what you think." He said. "I'm not stupid. I know what I heard. I understand perfectly." Aya replied. "No. You don't. Look at me." Kojiro persisted. Aya just slapped him as he let go of her. "You never did like me, did you? All of it…all for a bet…an ego booster huh? All this time…I thought…I was a fool to believe…I was a fool to let myself start to feel…you know what, it doesn't even matter. Thank goodness I found out before I agreed to go steady with you. I almost did today actually. I'm lucky fate is still good to me." Aya said as she left him. Kojiro stood there dumbfounded at the situation he found himself in. He cursed himself again and again. He had learned to love her and now she was gone.

Kojiro wanted to make things right and have Aya back but before he could do anything, his parents said that they had to move. It was his father's job. He had no choice but to leave even if he didn't want to. He tried calling Aya but she wouldn't pick up the phone. She shut him off. She had every right to be.

End of flashback

It took all the strength Aya had to keep herself from pressing the re-dial button and talk to Toya. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to tell her that it was going to be alright. But she knew better than that. She knew she couldn't. It was her problem and she had to face it alone. She felt stupid for telling him that she was going to wait for him because there were things that he still needed to do to fix his past when in fact it was her who really needed to settle some scores before moving on. Aya just closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

Aki saw from the small opening on Aya's door what his sister was going through. He stood there in his room, by the door that joined their rooms. He couldn't do anything. He wanted to go to her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but he knew that she needed space. She needed to figure things out on her own. She had to face it. Was it because she had still feelings for Kojiro? He didn't exactly know. But he knew that it was different now. He knew that it was Toya that she loved but things between her and Kojiro had ended abruptly and suddenly. It didn't have any closure for the both of them. They needed that to move on.

Over the next few days, things weren't getting any better. Aya would just head home fast to lessen the chance of her meeting up with either Toya or Kojiro. It worried Aki. As he was walking home, he thought he saw Ceres. Aki looked again and true enough it was Ceres.

"Ceres!" Aki called out. Ceres turned and saw Aki waving at her. She smiled and walked towards him. "Hey Aki. Long time no see. How's it been?" She asked. "I didn't know you were coming. You should have said something so we could have had a welcome wagon ready for you." Ceres laughed and noticed that he wasn't with Aya. "Where's Aya? It's strange seeing that you two aren't together walking home." She commented. Aki's expression then changed which Ceres noticed.

"Is there something wrong? Did you guys fight or something?" She asked. "No. But it's a little complicated." Aki answered as he narrated everything that had happened during the last week. Ceres was a little surprised. Aya hadn't even bothered to tell her through mail. "Ceres, I need your help. I don't exactly know what to do anymore." Aki said. "Don't worry. I'll be sticking around for a while. I will help you." Ceres said.

(to be continued…)

It's a little well unnerving that things turned out this way. I don't expect much people to read this actually because I know that it's been a long time and it's a far cry from my previous fic but hey…since I started it already, might as well finish it. I only have four chapters to write anyway. For those who read, thanks.

Michiko


	3. Chapter 3 E

Chapter 3 E

"Hey Aki, wait up!" Toya said as he ran to catch up with Aki when he saw him. Aki stopped walking and turned to face Toya. "Hey." Aki greeted when Toya caught up. "You got a minute?" Toya asked. "I'm guessing my sister has been bothering you too much." Aki commented. Toya said nothing. "How is she? She hasn't been answering my calls and not even returned any of my messages." Toya said. Aki tried to keep a straight face. Aya told him why she refused to talk to Toya. "You ok with your dad already?" Aki asked. "What?" Toya asked a little confused. "Your dad. I mean, you fixed the things you needed to fix already?" Aki asked. "No, not exactly but that's not the point. I'm asking you about Aya." Toya replied. "Listen, want my advice, fix your own problems first before you come to Aya's rescue. Right now, there isn't much you can do as much as you'd want to. Fix your problems and you'd be in better shape to help her. Trust me. It's not something you'd want to think about with your current problems and the art show in less than two weeks." Aki said as he turned and left. Toya stood there trying to digest what Aki had just told him. He clenched his fists in frustration. Maybe they were right, though. He did need to fix his problems first.

Toya went home and headed straight to his room. It was still early and as usual, he was the first one home. He cranked up the volume of his player and allowed his mind to drift. He sat in front of an empty canvas yet again, not knowing what it is to paint or he really should. Aki was right. His art exhibit was less than two weeks and he still had half to do, not to mention the painting for his father. He needed to confront him before the art exhibit. He just needed to. Toya leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, not really listening to the music or thinking about anything but Aya.

Downstairs, Tetsuya and Kaori had arrived for the day from work. Tetsuya could hear Toya's music. "He's going to be deaf if this keeps up." Tetsuya commented. "You were the same way, Tetsuya, when you were younger. Will you just give him a break?" Kaori replied as she sat at the sofa and smiled at her husband. As Tetsuya poured himself a glass of wine, he then said, "I've been thinking about what you said, maybe you're right. I've never seen Toya like this before. I am doing what I vowed I'd never do when I would have a son of my own when I was his age." Kaori just smiled as she listened to him. She was happy that he was starting to understand what Toya was really feeling.

Tetsuya then walked towards the veranda. He looked up at the full moon outside. He shook his glass a while as he said, "When I was his age, I felt that I could do anything. I wanted to be an artist rather than a businessman. My father didn't want me to waste my time doing useless things. He never acknowledged that maybe I had a better chance at being an artist than being a businessman." "Why didn't you talk to him?" Kaori asked which made Tetsuya smile. "If you had had a chance to meet my father before he died, you wouldn't be asking that question. He was an impossible man to deal with. Simply impossible." He said as he turned back to his wife.

"My father was a businessman, every single inch of him was. He viewed the ways of being an artist as ways of being soft. He believed that it wasn't a profession. I am his eldest son so he wanted me to take over the business. The only reason why finally agreed to forget art because father grew ill. He needed me. My brothers and sister were still young, too young to know anything, still going to school. I had to grow up for the sake of my family. Mother was a housewife and didn't know much about the ways of business. With father ill, there was no other way. Or at least I told myself that." Tetsuya said as Kaori stood and walked over to him. She then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder but said nothing.

"I promised that when I would have a child of my own, I wouldn't force him to stop painting, to waste his talent." Tetsuya continued as he let out an exasperated breath. "But it seems that I turned out to be like my father after all." He added. Kaori smiled and said, "Toya is very talented indeed. It's not like he hates painting. He loves it. But he has a life to live too. It's not all the time that he should just sit down in front of his canvas and paint. Like you, he has other things he wishes to do." Tetsuya nodded.

"Toya will turn out to be the person he wants to be. As his father, I'm sure you will be very proud of him." Kaori said. Tetsuya smiled and replied, "I'm already very proud of him. The way he stood up for himself and still continues to go forth, paint and do what he needs to, yes, I'm proud of him." Kaori just smiled.

In his room, Toya wasn't getting anywhere with anything. He had homework to do as well as paintings but he didn't seem to be doing anything. He knew that he needed to start but he just couldn't make himself move. Frustrated, he just sat in front of his desk and started his assignment. It was just one long assignment he had to do. Toya finally decided to just do it and get it out of his way once and for all. It was math. Somehow he started to appreciate the logical distraction to get away from his problems. He allowed himself to be absorbed in what he was doing. It took about an hour to finish. When he did, he just leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Toya was hoping that after that, an idea had sparked somewhere there inside his brain so that he could start painting. It was no joke trying to finish six painting for the exhibit and one for his father in less than two weeks. He knew he would have to pull all-night sessions for him to be ready before his deadline.

That never happened to him before. Falling in love didn't happen before either. Thinking of Aya, Toya just picked up his paintbrush and started to paint without thinking or much direction. He let his heart control his hands, not saying anything. After awhile, he surprised himself that he had actually finished a painting. Toya set it aside to let it dry as he placed another empty canvas on the easel. He didn't want to think. He just took up his paintbrush again and repeated the procedure. It was some sort of stress-reliever in a way. He never poured out his heart like he was doing at the moment. So much troubles and confusion was really hard to express but he let it out just to free himself, hopefully it would give him a night's rest.

It was already twelve midnight. Toya stood back and looked at his paintings. It wasn't his usual work but he didn't mind. He didn't smile or anything. It didn't matter to him if they were the best work he has ever done. All that mattered was that they were real, real enough for him to know that it was the truth. Finishing four paintings wasn't bad at all. Looking at one painting in particular, Toya took it and set it aside. He decided that it was going to be the painting he was going to give his father. He knew that it contained the things he needed to say. He will have to make his father understand what he truly wanted to do in his life and for him to learn how to trust him.

The next day before Toya headed out to school, he left the painting he did at his father's study. He hadn't noticed that his father was there fixing some files at the back room. Tetsuya came out and saw the painting at his desk and said as he saw Toya about to leave, "Is this your latest work, Toya?" Toya seemed surprised and turned to his father. He bowed with respect but said nothing.

Tetsuya took the painting and looked at it. He then smiled and said, "Your style has been defined and has matured. It certainly is one of the greatest paintings you have ever done. Are you planning to include this in your art exhibit?" "No, Sir. I'm giving that to you." Tetsuya just nodded. They both wanted to say much more than they were actually doing at the moment. But it hasn't been that way between them, it hadn't been an open thing as father and son. They hadn't learned how to communicate openly. They were having a hard time.

Tetsuya cleared his throat and said, "Listen, Toya. After this art exhibit of yours, you are free to do whatever you wish. I will not force you to paint if that is not what you want to do. But as your father I will have to insist that you finish your studies, that's it. You are free to pursue whatever it is you want to as you finish schooling." There he said it. He didn't know how to say it so he just said it. Toya seemed a little taken aback with his father's sudden comment. Had his message finally broken through his father? It look like it did. Toya just grinned and said, "Thank you, dad. I will continue with my studies and I will finish. I love art and I plan on continuing it though there are still other things that I'd want to do. Thank you."

Tetsuya just grinned and walked towards his son. He then placed a reassuring hand on Toya's shoulder and nodded. There it was over. He had given him his blessing and Toya was free to pursue whatever it was that he wanted to pursue. That left Toya to worry about the art exhibit and Aya. Those were the only things of concern to him now.

(to be continued…)

Hmm still no reviews and very low hit rate but still I'm continuing because I need to give 'Frame of the Heart' some closure. Thanks though to those who reviewed. C'est la vie. Thanks.

Michiko


	4. Chapter 4 L

Chapter 4 L

The day of the art exhibit came at last. Toya hadn't had much sleep the night before. It was because he knew that Aya's grandfather would be coming and would be the one doing the criticizing of his work. To add on to that, he hadn't been able to talk to Aya in quite a while. He hadn't even seen her for that long either. When the art exhibit started, his mind was still on Aya. He wished that she would be there. When he had told her about it a month back, he fell short in saying that he wanted her to be there. She was the reason why he had reached that far. She was the reason why he found a new purpose to paint. It was all because of her. With the things happening between them lately, it was almost like a wall caving in on him. He didn't even understand why it was all happening. He still didn't know the real reason why Aya was avoiding him. At first, he thought that he had did something wrong. But as he thought about it, he became more frustrated and realized that he hadn't done anything that would have pushed her away, at least none that he knew of.

The exhibition went on as planned and as normal as expected. Toya tried to force all his problems out of his head during the exhibit for professional reasons. His parents were there and so were important people in the industry. He needed to be on his toes for the event. If we wanted to pursue a professional career in the art world, he just had to be on his toes even for a short while.

In one of his paintings, Toya stood looking at it. He was looking at its every detail, the strokes, the color, the blending, the flow of each color that made up the picture, if the frame matched, everything. He hadn't realized that an old man had stood next to him as he too was looking at the painting.

The old man had gentle eyes but burned with such intensity that projected great amounts of wisdom and experience. He had keen eyes that saw beyond things that normal people would usually miss or try to ignore. He was a simple man. If one didn't know him, no one would have guessed that he was the most powerful art critic in the industry. He looked like a simple grandfather, full of wisdom and gentle. "So much sadness…" He said. When Toya heard his voice, he quickly turned and realized that an old man was standing next to him. Toya said nothing as the old man seemed to approach the painting a little. The old man then repeated, "So much sadness behind the paintings…"

"Excuse me, Sir. Are you…" Toya began as the man turned to him and smiled. "I am Asahiro Mikage and you are the artist responsible for all these paintings, am I correct, Toya?" Toya just nodded. Asahiro then turned back at the paintings and said, "You have greatly improved. From your previous art exhibits, this one proved to have much emotion, a clear sign that you have already matured in the arts. Every single painting is almost like something alive as it jumps out of you from the canvas. There is much depth into them that none of us has seen before. But I must say though that there is much sadness behind it all." Toya could respond. He didn't exactly know what to say. How could he have said that one of his problems involved his granddaughter?

"I don't suppose my granddaughter has something to do with it?" Asahiro then said, smiling at Toya. Toya, on the other hand, was taken aback. He was certain that he hadn't mentioned anything about Aya and if the person looking at the paintings didn't know him, even if he was the most important art critic in the world, Toya was sure that he wouldn't have known that it involved Aya Mikage.

Asahiro just laid a fatherly hand on Toya's shoulder and said, "Toya, Aki has warned me about what I should expect from you, from this art exhibit. I know my grandchildren. I also know what Aya has done to get you this far. Now, I should say this that neither of them told me anything about any problems that you or you two may have. I am only old. At my age, I know these things." Toya looked at the old man. His demeanor didn't seem to change. He was still smiling at him. Asahiro then continued on to say, "You are very talented, Toya. Aya's talents are still raw and have yet to be harnessed. But I know that together, you two will pave a new path in the world of art."

Toya was a little dumbfounded with the turn of events. It was like being in a rollercoaster without even knowing it. It was weird but at the same time reassuring. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't even expected that Aya's grandfather would know that much. He knew that the man was absolutely perceptive but he didn't know that he even applied that to familial affairs. Toya admired him more, not just because he was the greatest art critic but he was the perfect head of the family. He knew his grandchildren's talents and would do anything to hone them. Also, he just gave him his support. It was simply amazing. No words could accurately describe what he was truly feeling at the moment.

"Thank you, Mikage-san. I don't know what to say but I feel the need to say this." Toya started to say. He then gathered his courage before continuing, "There are still things I need to learn and need to go through. There is still a lot of room for improvement in terms of my art. Aya showed me that. She taught me that. Right now, even I don't know the real problem between me and Aya but I wish to say that I do not intend to hurt her. I will do what I can to fix it. Also, I do not wish to stand in the way of her dreams. She too needs space to grow. She will have that from me."

Asahiro just smiled. He didn't exactly expect to hear that from Toya but when he did, he knew that Toya and Aya would be able to find their way in the world and to each other. He just smiled and laid another reassuring hand on Toya's shoulder. Toya had his blessing and he had Toya's word. Things were yet to be seen and it was out of his hands now. He would just have to sit back and watch as things would start to unfold.

(to be continued…)

Hmm very short chapter but I can't make it longer because it will overlap with the next chapter and I would end up a chapter short from 6. hehe. Well anyway, thanks to those who actually read this. Thanks.

Michiko


	5. Chapter 5 L

Chapter 5 L

Aya finished her assignment that night. She leaned back against her chair and stretched. Aki then came by and said, "Hey Aya. You got a minute?" Aya straightened up and said, "Sure. I hope it isn't math coz I had a hard time on that too. I'm not so sure about the answers." She smiled at him. Aki just grinned and said, "Yeah. Well, that was exactly why I came. Help me go over it. At least you finished yours." Aya then took out her math assignment and showed it to Aki. "I only need help with problem 5. I've finished answering everything else." Aki said. "You know what, that's the only problem I had a really, really hard time with. You really are my twin." Aya commented.

They just went through the math problem together. "You know, Aya. Now that the art exhibit is over, I think it's better if you let Toya in on all of this." Aki suddenly said. "I wish it were that simple." Aya replied. "You are practically avoiding the guy, Aya. He deserves answers. He can help you, you know." Aki said. Aya seemed to contemplate. "Kojiro is really annoying." Aya suddenly said.

Aki was a little confused. A sweat drop appeared in his face. "Hello? Aya? We are talking about Toya." Aki said. "Yeah I know. But I'm saying that Kojiro is really annoying. He's been trying to get back with me if you hadn't noticed. It's bad enough that my past has come up getting Toya involved would totally screw things more. It's not like I'm running away but it's really complicated for me, you know. I've been afraid of falling in love again because I'm afraid of what may happen. Then when I finally let it all go, Kojiro decides to show up. I'm in the middle of two guys right now."

"Well that is, if you still have feelings for Kojiro." Aki commented. Aya leaned back on her chair and looked at Aki. "You do, don't you?" Aki asked. "It's not that, Aki. Things ended between us so fast and without any closure. Honestly, I don't know how I am supposed to feel right now. I wish you can tell me or at least stop both of them from closing in at me." Aya replied. Even Aki let out an exasperated breath. "You do know that you and trouble are truly inseparable." Aki said.

Aya laughed. "Look whose talking." Aya said as she looked at her brother. "Not only are girls tearing each other's heads off just to get into your good graces, you have me as a sister to remind you of that." Aki just grinned. "So you finally admit that you are a pain?" Aki asked. Aya laughed and replied, "Nope. But I am your sister. It's in my job description." Aki just grinned.

Aki shook his head and said, "Are you really not going to tell Toya? It might just help, you know, settle things down. I'm sure he will understand." Aya smiled and said, "I will. I didn't say I won't. I just didn't say when. I would just really like to deal with Kojiro first, finish it once and for all." Aki then stood and replied, "Ok. If you're mind is set on that, I guess there isn't much I can do to change it. I guess I'll be turning in now. I'm on morning chores in school tomorrow." Aya smiled and said, "Good luck in waking up. Don't sleep in, ok?" Aki just grinned as he headed off to bed.

Aya couldn't sleep so she decided to log on. She was surprised when she saw Ceres' name online. She knew that she was still in town. Aya couldn't help but smile because no matter where she went, Ceres was still the same. She would never change.

Stardust (Aya's cyber name): Hey Ceres.

Heaven (Ceres' cyber name): Hey Aya. Why are you still up? Don't you have class tomorrow or something?

Stardust: Yeah but I can't sleep. Aki went ahead snoozing in the other room. He said he's on morning chores in school tomorrow.

Heaven: Ok then.

Heaven: Something on your mind?

Stardust: Hey Ceres, I've been thinking…

Stardust: I've been wanting to sit down and have a good talk with Kojiro…you know, to get everything out in the open

Stardust: I just wanted to have this sense of closure once and for all

Stardust: What do you think about it?

Heaven: About time

Heaven: Don't get me wrong

Heaven: Kojiro is a total jerk for doing what he did

Heaven: But closure is very, very important in order to move forward

Heaven: Besides, you didn't tell me that Toya was such a hottie. You should have done that ages ago so that you and Toya could kick it off

Heaven: You have my support in that

Heaven: 100 points for effort and for the great find I mean do you know how hard it is to find a very talented man out there? Whose sort of mysterious but drop dead handsome at the same time?

Stardust: Take it easy Ceres

Stardust: Geez

Heaven: Look I'm just saying that Toya is a great find and you two are perfect for each other. I don't want that to go to waste. Besides, you deserve to be happy and not toyed with like what happened before.

Heaven: Settle things with Kojiro even if he's such a moron for not getting the idea that it's over.

Heaven: Just say the word if you can't handle him and I'll come running after him.

Stardust: That's scary Ceres but you got it.

Stardust: Men like that could really be a blockhead.

Stardust: He's so annoying.

Heaven: You said that right.

Heaven: Get some rest now. Better do it tomorrow.

Stardust: Ok Ceres. Thanks. Goodnight. Bye.

end of their chat –

Ceres then closed the dialog box she had with Aya and continued to chat with Aki.

Heaven: I've sent Aya to sleep. You still ok? Aya said that you told her that you'd be sleeping because you are on morning chores tomorrow.

AkiRockSolid (Aki's cyber name): It's ok. Actually, I lied to her. I'm going to meet Toya tomorrow morning before school. Was planning to sit down and talk to him.

Heaven: You seriously going to talk to Toya behind Aya's back?

AkiRockSolid: Yeah. I know Aya said that she's going to be the one to tell him sooner or later but I have a feeling that Kojiro isn't the type to just back off just like that.

Heaven: Aya told me that she plans on sitting down with Kojiro tomorrow and talk to him, settle it once and for all.

AkiRockSolid: It might work but I honestly have doubts that he will really take it in.

Heaven: You really don't trust him, do you?

AkiRockSolid: I certainly don't.

Heaven: Give him a chance. Give Aya a chance. But I have nothing against you talking to Toya tomorrow. Go right ahead. But let Aya also talk to Kojiro. If extremes happen afterwards, I'm sure Toya will know how to act and we will just have to play it by ear.

AkiRockSolid: Ok. Right. That's settled then.

Heaven: Is it ok if I tag along?

Heaven: I want to make sure that you two don't start thinking about doing anything rash.

AkiRockSolid: It's not like that's going to happen but I was about to ask you to come. I might not be able to convince Toya to not do anything alone.

Heaven: LOL.

Heaven: Ok. I'll be there.

AkiRockSolid: Meet me in front of Café La Rouge at 6:30. I said I'll meet him at 6:45 at the plaza.

Heaven: Ok. Got it. See you then. Good night.

end of their chat –

(to be continued…)

Only one chapter left. Thanks for reading this far. Please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	6. Chapter 6 E

Chapter 6 E

It was 6:30 in the following morning, Ceres met up with Aki. "Hey are you sure that Aya isn't going to suspect that something is up when she gets to school and finds out that you are not there?" Ceres said as they took their place in the plaza to wait for Toya.

"No. She won't. I already told Yuhi and Chidori what I planned to do so in case that Aya gets to school before I do, they will tell her that I felt a little sick and headed home. One of them would then give me a heads up and I get the day off." Aki replied, smirking.

Ceres laughed. "Ok, knowing you, you'd want the second choice better. I'd say you might even just stall to not make it to school." "Hey! It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. It's more like saving-my-neck kind of thing. Aya will kill me if she found out." "Either way, she will find out. She might still kill you then." Ceres said "Yeah well, when that time comes, hopefully that all of this is settled and I can appeal on her good side." Aki said as Ceres continued to laugh.

"Hey! I didn't expect you to be here this early." Came Toya's voice from behind. Both Aki and Ceres turned around and stood to greet him. "Toya, this is our friend, Ceres. She and Aya are close." Aki introduced. Greetings were exchanged between Toya and Ceres.

After things settled down a bit, Toya asked, "What did you want to talk about? The last time I tried to talk to you, you were quick to tell me that there is nothing I can do to change the situation." "That's not necessarily what I said. I told you that you needed to fix your problems first because in the shape that you were in, you really weren't in a position to help Aya out." Aki replied.

"Hey, before you guys display such male bonding, can we get back to the real reason why we are here this early in the morning?" Ceres suddenly said. Both guys looked at her and settled down. Ceres smiled and said, "Right. So listen, to get to the point, Toya, Aya's problem right now is another guy." Toya seemed surprised. He didn't expect that someone would tell him that flat out. Aki too didn't expect that Ceres would be that brutally honest.

"Before you start thinking about anything, Aya is not going out with another guy. But her past has caught up with her. He has been trying to get back with her after hurting her and all of that. The reason why Aya didn't tell you and started to push you away is because that is part of Aya's nature. She doesn't want you to get involved with a problem that you don't need to, especially with the advent of your own problems, Toya. She knows that this is something that she must face alone to settle her past once and for all." Ceres said.

"Wait! Hold on! I can understand Aya's reasoning but what I can't understand is what it is she is trying to resolve? You said that he hurt her, what exactly did he do to her?" Toya said. Ceres looked at Aki. Aki just nodded and was the one who started to narrate the things that had happened back then.

After awhile, things settled back down. Toya leaned back at his chair, not really knowing how to take all the things that he had just heard. Aki and Ceres just said nothing. They knew that it was too much to take in at once. They knew that feeling. They experienced that too. But they knew that it was better this way.

"What is Aya planning to do now?" Toya suddenly asked. "Um well she's planning to confront Kojiro today." Ceres replied. "Like that's going to work…talking to Kojiro is like talking to a brick wall." Aki commented. Ceres couldn't help but laugh. That was the truth after all.

But she decided to say, "Who knows? If he is truly in love with Aya, he will have no choice but to listen. If not, well that's where we are going to come in, especially Toya here." "Something tells me that there is something up your sleeve, Ceres." Aki said. "What ever do you mean? I'm quite insulted that you would suggest such a thing especially since I promised Aya that I won't interfere." Ceres replied sarcastically. The guys just grinned. They somehow understood where Ceres was getting at. They just needed to give Aya some time to try and fix things. If things didn't turn out what Aya wanted, that would be the time they were going to step inside the ring.

Aki's phone then began to ring. Aki took it and it registered Yuhi. He grinned. "Well it looks like I'm taking the day off. I'm heading home. Aya's in school. She'll suspect something is up if I still go there." Ceres just smiled and stood, "Why don't you head to school both of you? It's not like we can keep this a secret forever. Just tell her, Aki, that something came up and you needed to fix it. Something to do with band booking or something. You're smart. You'll think of something." Ceres said as she waved goodbye to the two and went on her way. The two of them stood there for a short while before heading to school themselves.

That afternoon, Kojiro met up with Aya when people seemed to have gone home already. What they didn't know though was that Aki, Yuhi and Chidori were there hidden, watching how things were turning out. They were surprised though that Kojiro didn't seem his usual obnoxious self. He seemed more human, down-to-earth.

"You've made your choice haven't you?" He said to Aya. She smiled, still not looking at him. Kojiro nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry if I've made your life a living hell lately. I thought that if I tried hard enough, you'd see past what happened and probably see part of the truth." He said. "What is the truth, Kojiro? I'm really tired of running of hating of pushing people away everything." Aya replied rather calmly.

"You may think that I'm a real monster and I don't blame you. After what I did, I would feel the same if it were me. But I want you to know that my feelings for you were…are real. It's not because of the bet or that it happened gradually. Even before that I really, really liked you. When we started going out, I even forgot about the bet. It didn't feel wrong." Kojiro said. At first Aya said nothing.

"Maybe to you it felt that way. I felt betrayed. I felt worthless. My brother is one of the most popular guys in school. Me, on the other hand, cannot compare. Either the guy wants something from me or would try and use me to get into my brother's band or something. I thought you were different. But you played me like all of them. I take it back. I didn't make a choice because there wasn't a choice to make." Aya said.

Kojiro stood and said, "I'm really sorry Aya. It would be asking to much for me to ask if we could at least be friends. But I will earn back your trust. Toya should know how lucky he is. If he hurts you, I won't give you up so easily next time." He then left her.

'that went surprisingly well…' Aya said to herself as she started to head towards home. The others saw what had happened and were about to follow her but then were stopped by Aki. "What's up, man? Shouldn't we at least follow her?" Yuhi replied. "Yeah, Aki. Shouldn't we follow Aya?" Chidori said. Aki was adamant in stopping them. "No. This time we should leave her alone. Trust me on this one. I want would rather check out if Kojiro is for real. I think that was a little too easy, don't you guys think?" He said. Yuhi and Chidori reflected a little and said, "Come to think of it, that was a bit too easy, especially with Kojiro standards." Aki just nodded as he urged them to follow him look for Kojiro. Yuhi and Chidori just followed. "No, Chidori. Go find Ceres. She would want to know about this. We can't exactly call her now. Go." Aki said as Chidori nodded and left the school to find Ceres.

As Aya walked home, Toya spoke as she continued to walk seemingly hadn't noticed Toya as she was thinking about something. He said, "You still plan on ignoring me?" It seemed to have made Aya stop walking and realize that Toya was there. She turned to him. "Toya? What are you doing here?"

Toya then walked towards her and said, "I was hoping to get to talk to you but it seems that you're lost to your thoughts." "Sorry. Something just bothers me a lot, that's all." Aya replied. "You weren't planning on telling me about Kojiro, were you?" Toya suddenly asked. He caught Aya off guard again.

"How did you- wait! Let me guess. Aki and Ceres told you this morning, huh? I knew it…the reason why he was late." Toya just approached her a little more. Aya took a step back but Toya held on to her arm to prevent her from backing up from him. "Don't run away. I don't know what it takes to get it through that head of yours that I won't be going anywhere. I won't be letting you run away from me again. Just tell me what you need and I will give it to you." Toya said.

Aya looked at him. She saw this firey intensity in his eyes that made her realize that he was for real and that no matter what will happen, he will not leave her. "That's just it, Toya. I don't need anything from you. I know your feelings are real and I want you to know that there wasn't a choice to be made by me…because you are the answer. I knew this from the start so that is why I chose to push you as far away from this as possible because he will hurt you more than I can shield you from. You have problems of your own to deal with and we both know that those problems aren't just simple problems."

Toya then let go of her arm. "Ceres said that you talked with Kojiro. How did it go?" "Honestly, it went good, too good and that is why I'm thinking that there might be just something that's going to happen. Maybe it's me being paranoid but Kojiro is the type who always gets what he wants and it scares me to think that maybe I'm right about this one."

Without warning Toya just pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tight. He then whispered into her ear, "No matter what's to happen, you don't have to be afraid because you are not alone. He hurt you once. Do you really think I will allow him to hurt you again? You're always so stubborn, Aya. I love you too much to let anyone hurt you just like that." Aya just closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his broad chest. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Toya could feel his shirt become a little damp. He knew that she was crying as he just tightened his embrace around her.

"Let me protect you, Aya." "Yes, Toya. He almost took my heart but he will never be successful in that because I give my heart to you." A sweet kiss was shared. They both knew that they had each other. Aya knew that no matter what Kojiro might do now, nothing bad was going to happen because she had Toya there. It was Toya all along, no question about it.

THE END

Ok I know it might seem a little rushed and stuff well that's because this fic isn't really intended to be a full-blown one but rather a supplementary to the first one. I really made it short and stuff because it's to just give a sense of closure and trying to touch a different side of things. Besides, I must admit that I didn't have much storyline left for this fic I just had to extend it a little and chop it up into six chapters. Hehe.

Well anyway, thanks for those who read and reviews. It is very much appreciated. Thanks again.

Michiko


End file.
